1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical-electrical converting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical-electrical converting devices may include a printed circuit board (PCB), a laser beam emitting module, a shell, and a number of coupling lenses. The laser beam emitting module and the shell are positioned on the PCB. The shell defines a number of receiving holes for receiving the coupling lenses. Each of the coupling lenses aligns with an optical fiber, for coupling laser beams into the optical fiber. The need for so many lenses and fibers is costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical-electrical converting device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.